Our Wounds
by Uchiha Arachin
Summary: Apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari patah hati? Adalah ketika aku tak bisa membencinya. Aku terluka. Kau pun terluka. Kita sama-sama terluka. Jadi kumohon bantu aku, Naruto. Aku juga ingin bahagia. NaruSaku. Sekuel Our Time. Oneshot. RnR?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto -sensei

.

Warning(s) : Typo(s), Author Newbie, Oneshot, NaruSaku, sekuel Our Time.

.

.

 _Menurutmu apa yang lebih indah dari mencintai?_

 _Bahwa seseorang yang aku cintai ada sebagai cinta untukku._

 _Apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari patah hati?_

 _Kenyataan ketika aku tetap menerimanya sebagai satu cinta, tak peduli aku terluka. Sebagaimana saat aku tidak bisa membencinya._

 _Tapi cinta bukan selalu tentang ego._

 _Tapi tanpa ego, cinta tidak akan pernah bahagia. Karena... karena..._

.

.

.

Musim semi selalu menjadi musim terindah bagi kebanyakan orang. Musim ketika bunga-bunga sewarna merah muda mekar mencerahkan hari setelah lama terselimuti dinginnya salju. Udara yang hangat, hamparan langit yang biru, serta beberapa gumpal awan yang menggantung berarak mengikuti arah angin.

Biasanya musim semi selalu menjadi tempat banyak keluarga untuk berwisata, berhanami di bawah pohon Sakura. Musim semi adalah tempat para pelajar bersuka cita menyambut kelulusan.

Haruno Sakura duduk seorang diri di taman samping gedung sekolah, tangannya memegang selembar kertas —benda yang diperoleh dirinya setelah tiga tahun menjalani kegiatan belajar. Upacara kelulusan telah usai, semua tentang SMA telah berakhir. Masa-masa remaja mulai pergi, dan kini Sakura akan menyambut masa baru dalam hidupnya. Sudah sepantasnya sesuatu yang lama terpendam dalam dirinya kini terungkap.

Tak hentinya Sakura mengukir senyuman di wajahnya. Hatinya hangat oleh sebentuk rasa dalam sebuah kebahagiaan. Naruto berjanji akan datang ke taman ini di hari kelulusan. Meski waktu telah berjalan sejak Sakura sampai di tempat ini, ia akan menunggu sampai Naruto datang.

"Naruto kau ingat kapsul waktu yang kita buat waktu itu? Ah tidak tidak, terlalu dramatis. Naruto, ayo kita buka kapsul waktunya! Aih tidak tidak." Sakura berbicara dengan dirinya, ia menggeleng ketika menolak pemikirannya sendiri.

"Oh bagaimana aku harus bicara?" Sakura menepuk jidatnya, entah apa yang membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata. "Sialan, aku gugup!"

.

Naruto mondar-mandir di dalam kelas setelah sebelumnya mengambil ransel miliknya, ia juga memegang ransel milik Sakura, dan saat ini sedang mencari pemiliknya.

"Sakura-chan?"

Naruto melongok ke balik tirai, tidak ada. Di bawah meja, tentu saja tidak ada. Padahal baru beberapa saat lalu Naruto melihat Sakura sedang duduk sendirian di kursinya. Seiring perginya para penghuni kelas yang lain, sosok Sakura ikut menghilang. Di dalam kelas tersisa dirinya seorang.

Kiba masuk lewat pintu, heran melihat Naruto tampak kebingungan. Tak lama setelahnya Shikamaru dan Sasuke masuk, sama-sama mengambil ransel mereka yang masih berada di kelas.

"Kalian tidak melihat Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke ingat sempat melihat gadis itu berjalan keluar dari sekolah saat dirinya berjalan di koridor lantai atas. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu terlalu mencolok sekalipun terlihat dari ketinggian gedung. Baru Sasuke hendak angkat bicara, kalimatnya terpotong suara lain.

"Aku tadi dapat voucher karaoke gratis untuk tiga orang. Mau ikut?" Kiba menunjukkan selembar kertas brosur yang diceritakannya.

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tidak buruk juga." Pandangannya bergulir pada si rambut pirang Naruto dan rekannya Uchiha Sasuke. "Hanya untuk tiga orang." ungkapnya sedikit kecewa.

"Aku tidak ikut."

Suara itu berasal dari Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto melempar pandangan bingung.

"Kalau kurang dari tiga orang, voucher ini tidak berlaku." Kiba menambahkan.

"Aku akan di sini sampai malam, sepertinya."

"Baiklah, aku titip tas ini jika kau bertemu Sakura-chan."

Naruto menyerahkan ransel milik Sakura pada Sasuke. Tidak ada salahnya dengan bersenang-senang bersama teman bukan? Lagipula ini adalah hari kelulusan, mungkin juga detik-detik terakhir mereka bisa bertemu.

Sasuke menerima dengan lapang permintaan Naruto yang secara tidak langsung menyuruh Sasuke mencari gadis pinky temannya itu. Sejak awal niatnya adalah menyelesaikan bawaannya di perpustakaan, duduk dengan tenang dan nyaman di tengah kesunyian. Sejak awal niatnya memang seperti itu, karena biasanya Uchiha tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk membaca sebab tugas yang menumpuk selalu menantinya. Tapi niat tetaplah niat, jangankan sampai malam, baru beberapa menit waktu berjalan Sasuke sudah kehilangan fokusnya membaca. Pikirannya tiba-tiba dipenuhi sosok gadis dengan helaian rambut sewarna musim semi yang berjalan di halaman sekolah siang tadi. Seingatnya gadis itu berbelok sesaat sebelum perhatian dirinya teralihkan oleh hal lain. Saat Sasuke melihat kembali ke jendela, gadis itu sudah menghilang.

Jengkel dengan konsentrasinya yang sungguh terganggu, ditaruhnya kembali buku ke dalam rak. Lantas ia berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

Sakura tak paham apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi hari ini. Langit sudah menggelap dengan garis-garis sewarna emas tampak dari kejauhan, yang ia tahu sebagai tanda bahwa hari mulai beranjak malam. Matahari menua dalam peraduannya, sementara angin masih berderu ria menghempaskan rambutnya. Tak pernah Sakura merasa sore sedingin ini sepanjang ia hidup.

"Rupanya kau di sini."

Suara seseorang, muncul tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk memeluk lutut di bangku taman samping sekolah. Sakura mendongak sekedar memastikan pemilik suara tersebut, pemuda pendiam seantero sekolah yang Sakura tahu sebagai salah satu teman Naruto. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lelaki itu memang cerdas saat di kelas, pun memiliki wajah yang membuat banyak gadis terpikat hanya dengan sekali melihat.

"Aku membawakan ini. Naruto menitipkannya padaku." Sasuke menyerahkan ransel milik Sakura, selagi gadis itu masih diam tak merespon dirinya.

"Naruto ke mana?"

"Pergi dengan yang lain. Pulanglah, hari sudah agak gelap."

Sakura merasa sesuatu seperti membentur hatinya begitu keras.

 _Kau melupakan janjimu?_

Tenggorokannya terasa mengganjal, membuat napasnya sesak. Suaranya tiba-tiba menghilang saat dirinya berupaya untuk kembali berujar.

 _Apa ini?_

Sesuatu di matanya membendung, memburamkan pandangannya sebelum kemudian meleleh tumpah membasahi wajahnya. Ia bergegas menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, tak ingin siapa pun melihat dirinya begitu lemah. Tapi apa daya, isakannya semakin keras terdengar. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa ia menangis.

 _Apa yang aku tangisi?_

Sejurus kemudian sebuah tangan merangkul bahunya, menarik kepalanya agar bersandar. Sakura baru mengerti beberapa saat setelahnya bahwa Sasuke lah orang yang menyerahkan pundaknya sebagai tempat dirinya menyandarkan segala kegundahan hari itu. Tak disangkanya justru pemuda pendiam inilah yang menemani dirinya menangis dalam diam. Menumpahkan segala bentuk kegelisahan.

 _Sia-siakah apa yang kutunggu seharian ini?_

"Naruto, baka!" Suaranya bergetar, ia kembali melepaskan isak memilukan perasannya.

.

.

.

Setahun berlalu begitu saja sejak hari itu. Waktu seperti mata rantai yang terus mengikat kaki manusia dan menyeretnya pada hari-hari penuh misteri di masa depan. Hari ini adalah tepat satu tahun, musim semi telah bergulir kembali menjadi musim semi. Sakura membenahi peralatan yang perlu dibawanya ke tempat kuliah.

Terdengar suara klakson dari arah luar. Ia mempercepat pekerjaannya. Setelah dirasa semuanya sudah cukup ia bergegas kaluar dari flat kecilnya tanpa sempat menyentuh selembar pun roti dari meja.

Di luar seseorang berdiri bersandar pada mobil hitam menunggunya. Ia menoleh saat melihat Sakura keluar.

"Maaf menunggu lama." kata Sakura menyesal.

"Tak apa."

Pria itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura.

Mobil pun melaju. Menyusuri satu demi satu lembar kelopak sakura layu yang berjatuhan. Sakura menerawang jauh menembus waktu. Dalam pikirannya ia kembali pada kejadian satu tahun lalu. Di hari ketika kelopak sakura berjatuhan menghibur kesendiriannya menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

 _Bukankah hari itu juga adalah musim semi, Naruto?_

"Sakura?"

Sakura terhenyak dari lamunannya. "A-apa? Kau berkata apa Sasuke-kun? Maaf aku tidak mendengar." jawabnya salah tingkah. Sialan. Seharusnya dia tidak melamun seperti ini. Terlebih lagi memikirkan pria lain saat dirinya sedang bersama... kekasihnya.

"Tak apa. Bukan hal penting." Sasuke hanya melirik. Sedikit merasa kecewa.

"Musim semi yang indah." gumam Sakura. Dan penuh dengan kenangan. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Hn."

Perjalanan terasa begitu panjang dalam kebisuan dua orang di dalam mobil. Awalnya Sakura tak menyadari, namun begitu semakin lama ia merasa heran. Jalan yang diambil Sasuke bukan jalan menuju ke kampus mereka. Pria itu mengambil jalan lain. Memutar hingga berlawanan arah dari biasanya.

"Kita tidak ke kampus?"

"Hn. Tadi Neji memberitahuku hari ini tidak ada kelas." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura bertambah heran. Tidak ada kelas tapi Sasuke tetap menjemputnya seperti biasa.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia terus melajukan mobilnya menembus angin musim semi. Membawa Sakura dengan segala kebimbangan dalam hatinya.

Rupanya Sasuke membawa mereka menuju suatu taman tepat di sekitar daerah Shinjuku. Setelah membayar uang tiket masuk, Sasuke membawa Sakura masuk. Mereka disambut oleh jajaran pohon sakura yang indah. Banyak sekali yang datang untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan atau menggelar tikar. Sakura terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Apalagi beberapa kali ia melihat kehangatan keluarga kecil yang sedang berlibur.

Hamparan padang rumput terbentang luas dengan hiasan berwarna merah muda menutupinya. Langit sisa-sisa musim dingin terhampar cerah di atas sana. Ditambah semilir hangat angin dan riak tenang air kolam. Sangat cocok untuk romansa pasangan muda.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura duduk di tepi sebuah kolam. Ia pamit pergi sebentar membeli sesuatu. Sakura mau tak mau ditinggalkan seorang diri. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik ikan koi di dalam kolam. Sangat lincah. Mereka bersama pasangannya terlihat begitu bahagia. Ya bahagia. Seperti yang dirasakannya hari ini bersama Sasuke.

 _Benarkah aku bahagia?_

Sakura menyentuh dadanya. Hatinya kebas. Tak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

 _Benarkah aku bahagia?_

Ia tersenyum miris.

 _Bagaimana denganmu di sana, Naruto?_

"Ini."

Sasuke menyerahkan sebatang es krim untuk Sakura sementara dirinya memegang satu.

"Aniki bilang, es krim bisa menenangkan hati." kata Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh cepat pada Sasuke. Ia tahu ia tidak cukup baik untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sasuke pasti sudah menyadari suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik sejak mereka di dalam mobil. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. Bagaimana pun situasinya ia merasa sedih karena memikirkan pria lain. Sungguh sangat jahat.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan hal itu.

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya."

Menyadari suara Sakura bergetar menahan isakan, Sasuke merangkul bahu kekasihnya. Membiarkannya bersandar padanya dari segala kegundahan. Paling tidak ia akan merasa berguna meskipun hanya sekedar sebagai tempat sandaran.

Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. Banyak sekali awan yang menutupi biru dari langit. Padahal ini musim semi. Tapi langit tak terlihat begitu cerah. Ia tampak selalu mendung. Seperti gadis yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi di hari kelulusan beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

Naruto memulai topik pembicaraan di pagi yang hangat dengan secangkir ocha dan koran harian terbaru di tangannya.

Di depan wajan penggorengan Sakura sempatkan berbalik menghadap suaminya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?"

"Err hehe aku hanya penasaran."

Aroma wangi dari masakan yang Sakura buat menerobos masuk dalam penciuman, begitu menggiurkan. Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk melahap sarapannya. Berhubung di akhir pekan ini keduanya tidak memiliki kegiatan berarti. Paling tidak mereka bisa menikmati saat-saat tidak menyibukkan dengan bersantai ria.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku hanya menunggu dan kau tidak pernah datang."

"Maaf soal itu." Naruto lagi-lagi merasa tidak enak hati pada Sakura.

Sakura melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat terinterupsi. Selesai dengan apa yang ia masak, wanita berambut merah muda itu mematikan kompor. Menumpahkan jus jeruk yang beberapa saat lalu ia buat pada gelas, lalu menyiapkan beberapa piring menu sarapan. Setelah itu ditatanya ke meja makan.

"Hari itu Sasuke-kun yang datang." lanjut Sakura kemudian.

Naruto sempat menegang mendengar jawaban Sakura. Kemudian menetralkan kembali reaksinya. Naruto ingat dia pernah menitipkan ransel Sakura pada Sasuke. Mungkin karena merasa risih Sasuke pun mencari Sakura ke seluruh sekolah dan menemukannya di taman.

"Karena itukah akhirnya kau dekat dengan Teme?"

Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan. "Dan lagi kenapa kita mengungkit hal ini?"

Naruto melipat kembali koran yang tadi dibacanya. Lantas menghadap sepiring menu sarapan dengan bumbu kasih sayang dari Sakura-nya.

"Hanya sedikit terlintas di pikiranku. Apa tidak boleh?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah privasiku." Sakura memajukan bibirnya dengan manja seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

Naruto tertawa. "Kau lucu sekali. Bibirmu itu minta kucium ya?"

Seketika Sakura melempar tatapan tak suka. "Naruto, baka!" gerutunya tak jelas.

Menu pagi ini adalah omelet sederhana. Naruto menyumpit sedikit makanan dari piring miliknya. Lalu menyodorkannya pada Sakura.

"Aaaa."

Sakura memandang heran. Kemudian mengerti dengan maksud suaminya. Ia membuka mulut lebar-lebar dan menerima suapan Naruto. Ia juga mengambil makanan dari piringnya dan menyuapkannya pada Naruto. Mereka lalu tertawa bersama, merasa lucu dengan tingkahnya sendiri.

 _Kau tahu apa yang membedakan kebersamaan kau dan dia, Naruto?_

 _Saat bersamamu, aku tak perlu berpura-pura bahagia._

.

.

.

-Delapan bulan setelah kepulangan Naruto dari Inggris-

Desember kembali dengan hujan, menghapus luka walau sesaat.

Mereka bertukar pandang. Di bawah derasnya guyuran hujan ketika langit berwarna hitam pekat memendarkan segala bentuk cahaya. Samar mereka saling melemparkan tatapan yang sarat akan luka. Begitu dalam. Meski tak kuasa Sakura menggali perasaan itu lebih dalam lagi. Semakin ia merasakannya, hatinya semakin perih. Mungkin pria di hadapannya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Naruto meraih kedua tangan rapuh gadis di depannya. Menggenggamnya dengan penuh perlindungan. Kami-sama tolonglah kami. Begitulah jerit senyapnya dalam hati.

"Jika kita ditakdirkan bersama, aku yakin kita akan bersama." Naruto menatap Sakura lekat. Wajah gadis itu memucat kedinginan. Tetes demi tetesan hujan jatuh di wajahnya. Iris sewarna zamrudnya semakin jernih membalas tatapannya tak kalah lekat.

"Semuanya berakhir di sini." ujar Sakura serak.

 _Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, Sakura._

 _Tolong jangan menangis dalam hujan karena aku tak bisa melihat air matamu._

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia pun menangis dalam diam. "Aku mencintaimu Sakura."

Hujan enggan berhenti sekedar memberikan kesempatan untuk keduanya saling bertukar pikiran dalam ketenangan. Sakura enggan mengakui kalimat Naruto meski dalam hatinya ia menyangkal dengan keras.

"Aku mohon jangan seperti ini Naruto. Lusa aku akan menikah."

Genggaman tangan Naruto pada Sakura mengerat hingga gadis itu meringis merasakan sakit. "Tapi kau juga mencintaiku Sakura. Tidak bisakah kau melihat bagaimana aku menyesal dengan kepergianku itu? Aku selalu berusaha memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi bahkan kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mendekat padamu. Saat kau memutuskan bertunangan dengannya dan saat kau memutuskan menikah dengannya. Tidakkah kau melihat betapa aku begitu hancur karenanya?"

Masih mendongak menatap langsung ke mata Naruto, Sakura gelisah.

 _Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir aku setega itu?_

 _Tidakkah kau berpikir aku juga terluka, Naruto?_

Ia menarik napas untuk menangkan hatinya. Sakura sudah membuat sebuah keputusan. Dan ia tidak mau goyah dari hal itu. Ia harus teguh meskipun itu berarti membuang cintanya untuk pria ini. Ya membuang cintanya. Bagi Sakura sama artinya dengan membuang seluruh tubuhnya ke dasar jurang berduri. Mungkin selamanya ia akan hidup dalam kepura-puraan. Tak apa.

"Karena dia sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku. Dan juga karena kau tahu dimana keberadaan hatiku selama ini, Naruto. Karena hatiku ada padamu dan karena dia hanya sandaran saat aku menangis! Karena itulah aku tidak bisa melepaskannya!"

Naruto tertegun sesaat. Tak percaya dengan kalimat Sakura tentang hatinya.

"Sakura-chan."

"Karena itulah aku meminta pengertian darimu." Sakura mulai terisak.

"Apa kau sedang membodohi dirimu sendiri?! Ka-kau bisa membatalkan pernikahannya? Lalu menikahlah denganku." Naruto berucap lantang.

 **Plakk**

Naruto terkejut. Yang barusan itu, Sakura menamparnya? Ia memegangi pipi kirinya. Sakit. Rasanya sakit. Sakura sungguh menamparnya.

Pria itu memutar kepala kembali menatap gadisnya. Ia begitu rapuh. Sakura menangis di hadapannya. Masih menangisi dirinya.

"Keterlaluan." ujar Sakura. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal keji seperti itu? Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain."

"Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu!"

"Bodoh! Itu bukan cinta, tapi egois!"

"Aku egois, karena jika tidak kau dan aku tidak akan pernah bahagia!"

Naruto mengguncang bahu Sakura dengan tangannya. "Sadarlah Sakura! Kau harus setidaknya sedikit egois untuk dirimu sendiri!"

Sakura hanya mematung diam.

Hujan berhenti. Dengan begitu keduanya dapat saling melihat jelas satu sama lain. Mereka sama. Keduanya sama-sama terluka.

"Naruto," lirih Sakura dengan suara yang nyaris hilang. Ia mengangkat tangannya, merangkum wajah Naruto dengan telapak tangan itu. Dingin. Sama dingin seperti perasaannya. Pada akhirnya ia goyah. Seperti inikah akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia bertahan untuk tidak merasa bimbang? Bohong jika ia berkata ia tidak gelisah. Ia sangat gelisah dan takut semuanya akan berakhir menyakitkan.

Perlahan Sakura meraih leher Naruto. Ia lelah menangis seperti ini. Kemudian merangkul Naruto dalam pelukannya. Naruto tersentak tak percaya.

"Sakura-chan kau?"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Naruto? Kumohon bantu aku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar tak ada satu pun yang tersakiti? Aku juga..." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya. Naruto balas memeluk gadisnya. "...ingin bahagia."

.

.

.

"Naruto... Naruto..."

Sayup-sayup suara seseorang menerobos pendengarannya, menyentuh kesadarannya. Mimpi buruknya terenggut, kedua matanya terbuka dengan cepat. Hal pertama yang menjadi objek penglihatannya adalah iris sewarna batu zamrud yang berkilauan terkena cahaya remang lampu kamar, tengah menatapnya dalam air kebimbangan. Wajah itu diselimuti kecemasan, kedua alisnya saling bertaut satu sama lain. Samar, Naruto merasakan telapak tangan yang lembut menyentuh salah satu sisi wajahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Nafasnya yang terputus-putus, Naruto baru menyadari jantungnya juga berpacu dengan cepat. Beberapa tempat di wajahnya meneteskan keringat. Apa mungkin dirinya bermimpi buruk?

"Mimpi buruk seperti apa? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Sakura beringsut dari tempatnya, bergerak menjauhi tempat Naruto terbaring. Tangannya terangkat untuk menguncir rambutnya ke belakang. Ia duduk bersilang kaki menghadap suaminya. Berulang kali dapat Naruto lihat mulut isterinya yang menguap karena kantuk.

Naruto tertawa dalam diam, Sakura terheran.

"Apa?"

Masih dengan rasa geli yang tersisa, Naruto mengelap keningnya yang berkeringat. "Daijoubu, jangan terlalu khawatir seperti itu."

Sakura menggisik matanya sambil kembali menguap. "Kau gelisah dalam tidurmu, bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir?"

Hari masih gelap. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Dunia terasa sunyi, hanya deru angin yang beradu dengan dedaunan mengisi keheningan. Naruto menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, meminta agar Sakura kembali tidur. Ia tahu isterinya perlu istirahat setelah seharian penuh bertugas di rumah sakit.

"Masih terlalu pagi, kemari."

Sakura memicingkan matanya, "Kau sungguh ingin aku tidur di sana?" Ia kemudian tersenyum menantang.

"Bagaimana tidak? Setelah pada akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkanmu seutuhnya."

Sakura tersenyum. "Mungkin aku harus menunggumu tidur terlebih dahulu Tuan Uzumaki, atau kau mau sesuatu? Akan aku buatkan."

"Sungguhan Nyonya Uzumaki. Sini!"

"Oh Nyonyamu ini sungguh mengantuk Tuan, tidak bisakah kau tidur dengan tenang?"

Naruto tertawa. "Ya, maafkan aku karena membangunkanmu. Baiklah baiklah, aku akan tidur dengan tenang."

Sakura tertawa menanggapi candaan Naruto. Ia merangkak mendekati suaminya, membaringkan diri di sampingnya.

Naruto merengkuh tubuh kecil isterinya dalam satu pelukan hangat. Sakura merasakan hatinya menghangat. Diabaikannya dingin malam yang menyentuh kulit. Dibiarkannya gelap menenggelamkan keduanya dalam kenyamanan. Tak ada yang lebih menenangkan di dunia ini selain pelukan hangat kedua tangan suaminya. Tak ada.

"Seperti ini saja sudah cukup bagiku. Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa." Naruto tersenyum.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya untuk menepuk pelan kepala Naruto.

"Dasar kau! Tidur yang nyenyak bodoh!"

Sejurus berikutnya Sakura bersembunyi di balik kehangatan Naruto, tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi pria itu untuk membalas pukulannya. Naruto lantas tertawa.

"Kau tidak berubah, Sakura-chan."

.

.

.

 _Menurutmu apa yang lebih indah dari mencintai?_

 _Bahwa seseorang yang aku cintai ada sebagai cinta untukku._

 _Apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari patah hati?_

 _Kenyataan ketika aku tetap menerimanya sebagai satu cinta, tak peduli aku terluka. Sebagaimana saat aku tidak bisa membencinya._

 _Tapi cinta bukan selalu tentang ego._

 _Tapi tanpa ego, cinta tidak akan pernah bahagia. Karena... karena..._

 _Karena yang aku butuhkan bukan hanya mencintaimu, tapi bahagia bersamamu._

 _Ya selama kita saling mencintai._

.

.

.

-END-

A/N

Asdfghjkl gimana pendapat kalian? Author sengaja nggak nulis selengkapnya gimana scene Naruto bisa berhasil ngambil Sakura dari Sasuke. Gimana pun itu terserah reader deh maunya gimana, yang penting bagi author mereka akhirnya bersama bwahaha ngeles sebenernya mager buat nulis (_ _)

Maaf jika sekuel ini kurang memuaskan. Karena author gak sempurna dan karena masih harus banyak belajar lagi. Arigatou gozaimasu!

Happy reading!

Riviu

Cmiw


End file.
